Histoire
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Serie de one-shot. Una Historia puede contar mucho, una historia puede relatar hechos fascinante y romances, amistades y algunas situaciones divertidas.
1. La Dos Caras de la Moneda-Adriean Ag

**Disclamier _: Total respestos a Thomas Astruc y a su equipo de creadores de Ladybug._**

* * *

 **1\. La Dos Caras de la Moneda**

Adrien Agreste se consideraba un chico de dos cara, la primera la conservaba, amable, servicial, y sobretodo obediente cuando se refería a su padre Gabriel, pero era diferente cuando se transformaba Chat Noir el héroe joven de todo París, extrovertido, coqueto, bromista, y sobretodo proctector con Ladybug aunque algunas siempre caia en la trampa de los enemigos.-no intencional.-, como princesa fragancia, cupido negro, la titiritera.

Las veces que se divertia era una estaba en la escuela, chloé le hacia el día con sus berrinches absurdos, o si no Nino que decia alguna tonteria divertida pero cuando llegaba a casa era diferente sus sesiones de modelaje, sus clases de esgrima o chino.

En una ocasión Plagg le menciono que todos los protegidos por el kwami del gato negro de la mala suerte eran chicos que tenian el mismo estilo de vida que él niños ricos mandado por su madre o padre. Ese día lo castigo sin su queso apestoso hasta la hora de la cena.

-¿ Y como son las chicas que son protegidas por el kwami de Ladybug?- pregunto por su curiosidad.

-La kwami.-lo corrgio.-son depende por que todas son diferentes, niño.-el gato medito sobre un segundo.- te lo digo a cambio que me des mi queso.

Suspiro si queria saber tendria que levantarle el castigo a Plagg alias el glotón, era buena idea.

-Esta bien.-acepto con mala gana, pasandole el queso.

-Bueno chico.-se interrumpio para darle un buen mordisco al queso.-espero quede entre los dos, no se lo tienes que mencionar a Ladybug, la kwami se llama Tikki y le gusta las galletas de chocolate es muy diferente a cambio yo tengo un gusto mas selecto que ella.- Adrien solo rodo los ojos como si eso le importara.-al punto las Ladybug el maestro solo las elige si son de buen corazón y buenos sentimientos, algunas son torpes, listas , u otras son demasiados agresivas para mi gusto.

-¿Como sabes eso? Plagg.-Pregunto el chico.

-Como lo se.- volvio a meditar.-porque los Chat Noir no todos se enamoran de las Ladybug y las chicas de ellos, asi que te puedo asegurar que he vivido bajo el mismo techo que Tikki.

Adrien miro al kwami que miraba hacia fuera como si fuera buscando a alguien, solo se encogio los hombros y le dijo comento que se escondiera por si la asistente de su padre entraba a dejar algo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paso año y medio noches desde la plática con Plagg, saltaba cada techo parisino pensando que iba ser luego de graduarse del colegio, ir a la Universidad o seguir modelando para su padre sus dos lados estaban peleando. Algunas veces envidaba a Nino que podia elegir lo él le gustaba y tampoco fingir como acostumbraba, pero ser Chat Noir era algo que sentia libre, que podia hacer bajo esa mascara.

Cuando habia pasado año y medio de ser Chat Noir conoció al maestro gracias a Ladybug ya lo llevo luego de una pelea y el que salio mas herido fue él así que la catarina en vez de llevarlo al Hospital lo llevo a donde el maestro Fu.

Pero cuando la catarina decidió quedarse los miracoluos decidieron que su transformación se iba a terminar, no importaba cuán fuertes se hubieran vuelto ya era la hora del adiós.

-My lady, tienes que marcharte ya es hora.-dijo mirandola con la gran devoción que le tenia.-no te preocupes mi vida de civil esta cubierta gracias al maestro.

Ladybug solo asintio y le dijo que se comunicaba con el maestro para saber como seguia su estado.

-Adiós, Chaton.-se despidio Ladybug

Solo suspiro, su vida tendria que cambiar y tomaría acciones rápido para poder ser la persona que quiso ser, tendría que enfrentarse a su padre si queria dejar de lado su vida de dos caras.


	2. Coincidencias-MarinnetteD-C

**Disclamier _: Total respestos a Thomas Astruc y a su equipo de creadores de Ladybug._**

* * *

 **2-Coincidencias.**

Un día cualquiera en la cuidad del amor, llamada París Marinette Dupain Cheng se encontraba en su balcón mirando la cuidad que tanto protegía bajo la identidad de Ladybug.

Pensaba que todo fuera más fácil si se enamoraba de Chat Noir aunque sería algo complicado ya ninguno de los dos sabia su verdadera identidad sin embargo ese gato de mala suerte tenia ciertas similitudes con Adrien Agreste, el primero era la alergia hacia las plumas, la aversión hacia Chloé que algunas que eran pocas la demostraba pero era imposible que SU ADRIEN era su compañero gatuno.

-Es imposible.-murmuro viendo el inicio de nueva noche.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche se encontraba en la torre Eiffel que mostraba una vista hermosa desde su faro, lo más extraño que su compañero no llegaba, ¿Tal vez esta ocupado? Miro su yo-yo, y suspiro no tenía caso enviarle un mensaje a ese gato coqueto, además le debía un favor así era mejor salir de ello de una manera fuera de lo común haciendo su parte de patrulla nocturna.

Y otro motivo de sospechar de su amor platónico y Chat Noir su singular cabello rubio, pero algunas veces el joven modelo sonreía como si fuera el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas o seria que estaba pensando en el próximo trabajo de Madame Bustier.

Se debatía que Chat Noir no podía ser su querido Adrien, el joven era más reservado que ese gato revoltoso, aunque no lo negaba tanto como Adrien y Chat Noir le tenía cariño ambos.-aunque del primero estaba enamoraba y hasta el casi rayar a ser su acosadora personal oculta.- y el otro chico por ser su amigo y compañero ante el crimen.

-Oh, my Lady llego antes que su humilde servidor.-sonrió que ese gato había llegado a hacerle compañía.

-Te tardaste, un poquito.-contesto fingiendo molestia.-tienes suerte.

-Me halagas, y te pido disculpas bichito.-Ese era el Chat Noir que conocía.- iniciamos el recorrido señorita.

-Claro.

Ladybug se dirigió al norte y sur a cambio Chat se decidió por este y oeste, la heroína se recordó que al gatito le gustaba la música de Jagged Stone y si no mal recordaba que Adrien le pidió un ortógrafo y que Chat Noir le comento que quería conversar con esa chica Marinette.-que era ella.- a la cual lo ayudo una vez porque quería un ortógrafo de ella por la portada del disco del rockero.

Solo era paranoia que Hawk Moth de buenas a primeras decidió darles vacaciones o algo así por el estilo y no habia ningún akuma que molestara. Miro su yo-yo que en unas manchas negras tenía el icono de mensaje de texto. Y obviamente era de Chat.

 ** _Tengas buenas noches my Lady, mi patrulla está realizada nada fuera de lo común, tal vez Hawk Moth se dio cuenta que un gato y una Catarina puede hacerle la vida miserable._**

 ** _Besos Prrincesa._**

Solo rodo los ojos que Chat Noir nunca cambiaria. No había nada de sospechas en sus especulaciones, solo eran coincidencias.


	3. Destino-2x1

**Disclamier _: Total respestos a Thomas Astruc y a su equipo de creadores de Ladybug._**

* * *

 **Destino.**

Los miraculous han sido joyas que portan un poder especial, estas joyas han viajado a casi todos los rincones del mundo iniciando su viaje desde la antigua Asia luego para al continente africano especialmente donde hay registro de la primera Ladybug.

Sin embargo los miracolous han sido protegido por el gran guardián quien lo han mantenido seguro por los años venideros, pero a pesar ser el guardián tenia tareas difíciles de elegir al siguiente portador de estas joyas.

Aunque las criaturas llamadas Kwamis podían empezar con el pie izquierdo con su portador, además la tarea no era fácil cuando se trataba de los aretes de Lady bug que eran el poder de la creación y el anillo del gato negro de la destrucción aunque no era una tarea fácil, sin embargo a pesar que los miraculous habían viajado casi por todo el mundo había una singularidad en esos dos portadores.

Algunas veces la catarina y el gato negro estaban hecho uno para el otro, más bien eran almas gemelas pero algunas veces no terminaban bien, solo muy pocas ocasiones el portador de algunos de los dos miraculous se sacrificaba por el bien del otro sin decir nada solo siendo el héroe de la historia de los grandes héroes que recordaría el país de origen.

Muchos guardianes miraban como se complementaba los dos miraculous principales, el yin-yang no podían coexistir separado eran el completo del otro así mismo eran los portadores que se complementaba.

Pero era curioso que Plagg siendo un kwami y Tikki siendo la kwami de la catarina se llevaran bien ese era el primer misterio de los miraculous principales.

Por ese el guardián de los miracoluos debe escoger a estos portadores.

(PARÍS, FRANCIA-TIEMPO ACTUAL)

Fu, era un anciano de 180 años cuando eligió a los actuales portadores del anillo del gato que presentaba la destrucción y los aretes de Ladybug que presentaba la creación, cuando Wayzz le preguntado ¿Por qué había esos dos chicos que tenían dos vidas tan distintas?

-Los dos son como el calor y el frío, oscuridad y luz.-el kwami de la tortuga solo entre cerro los ojos.- Wayzz, sabes lo que digo.

-Solo meditaba que el chico va a tener problemas con el olor de Plagg.-dijo sonriendo.

El maestro Fu, vigilaba a un chico rubio, de ojos color verde y alto pero en esos ojos podía ver que no era feliz, solo miraba tristeza, soledad, y una carencia de libertad tal vez Plagg podría convertir esa vida más interesante de lo que era.

A las semanas fue a la mejor panadería de toda Francia, donde los señores eran amables, inclusive la jovencita que estaba ayudando ese día, no muy alta tampoco baja cabello azabache como la noche, ojos azules pero algo torpe seria que Tikki no lo guio hasta ahí, pero era el destino otra vez haciendo de la suyas.

Miro el cielo, lluviosa. Esa tarde aparecieron dos nuevos héroes en las calles parisinas los cuales era un gato y una catarina, el villano Hawk Moth, solo pudo suspirar Y rezar que todo fuera bien.

Salió junto Wayzz para caminar y distraerse un poco. Y por casualidad término en colegio donde ambos chicos estudiaban, la vida de civil iba a ser divertida ya que él era único que sabía sus identidades y sus kwamis sabían cual podría saber su destino.

* * *

 **Ciegos.**

Marinette Dupain-Cheing luego de la primera semana de lecciones, había llegado más tarde de lo normal, por primera vez estaba enamorada su primer amor era nada mas que el chico nuevo Adrien Agreste lo que le parecía un sueño que era hijo de su diseñador favorito Gabriel Agreste pero tal vez su vida no era un sueño de tanto escuchar las quejas que Nino escuchaba algunas veces.

Y lo peor de todo cuando estaba a las par del chico se comportaba como una tonta y peor aún más si le hablaba sino tartamudeaba o si no decía más que incoherencias. ERA UN TOTAL DESASTRE.

Adrien solo miraba a Marinette como su amiga, su primera amiga pero algunas veces estaba algo rara, solo cuando estaba cerca de la chica, pero tenía un talento nato para el diseño. En su vida amorosa era casi imposible como su alter-ego que fuera chat noir y su manera civil estaba enamorado de su compañera contra el crimen Ladybug, lo malo de era que no conocía su verdadero nombre no conocía a la persona que estaba detrás de la máscara.

Solo recordaba una conversación que tuvo, con su lady en la torre Eiffel, luego de

 _-¿Quién eres debajo de la máscara?-la vio que preparaba su yo-yo para irse o como arma.-solo es curiosidad, bugaboo. Además no importa quien debajo del traje de Ladybug._

 _-La verdad, minino soy alguien distinta-contesto sin mirarlo._

 _-¿Una persona distinta? Sera que eres la villana ante la chica bueno, my lady para tu información a mí me pude gustar las chica malas_.

 _Su risa cantarina resonó en la noche, como hermosa armonía._

 _-No, nada que ver solo que yo me convierto en alguien.-sonrió para sí misma.-buenas noches, minino nos vemos luego.-estiro su yo-yo para luego irse._

 _Trato de llamarla pero no contesto, tal vez su transformación había terminado._

Que quería decir ella con eso, pensar ese acertijo era un dolor de cabeza, por si él fuera hace tiempo pero la bola de pelo y glotón que solo prefería queso camembert no podía revelarle a que era el gato de parís.

-Tranquilo chico, algún día podrás revelarle tu identidad a esa chica.-lo miro como si lo quisiera estrangular y ocultar su pequeño cuerpo.-sabes si desaparezco no tendrás poderes.

A Plagg solo había dos cosas que sabía la primera amaba a su queso y la otra tenía un gran secreto que revelaría con el tiempo.

Tikki escuchaba atentamente a su portadora, en esas conversaciones nunca faltaba la leche para su portadora y sus galletas, el relato era sobre su gran torpeza, y como no podía confesarse.

-Algún día lo harás, Marinette solo ten confianza en ti.

La chica solo le sonrió, siendo positivo algún día sería feliz junto con Adrien.

Tikki y Plagg ambos sabían que sus portadores no podían ver más allá de sus propias narices, a cambio ellos dos seguirían viendo a escondidas en los bolsos de esos dos ciegos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola, chicos y chicas que pasan a leer, queria presentarme._

 _Soy Nadeshiko, como sabrán empecé a publicar en miraculous, la serie me fasicino -Aunque la esperaba en anime pero en 3D me gusto mas.-en fin gracias por los Followers/Favorites y espero que les guste Histoire como a mi me gusta escribirla._

 _Así como agredecimiento el cap fue 2x1 aunque según la organización debia subirlo ayer Lunes pero bueno aqui esta. Espero que le guste y me sigan en mis redes sociales twitter y facebook ya que publicare las fechas que subire un nuevo cap._

 _Asi que nos estamos leyendo._

 _¿Un REVIEW_?


	4. Confundido

Disclamier: Thomas Astruc su creador principal y su equipo mi total respeto

* * *

Confundido

Adrien Agreste se encontraba algo confundido, más bien era su corazón que era el estaba en esa dilema, era su último año de secundaria en los últimos dos años había encontrado una similitud ente su Lady y su compañera de clases Marinette Dupain-cheng sin embargo ambos eran totalmente diferente su Lady era alguien valiente, decida a todo y segura de sí misma. Marinette era una persona amable, cariñosa compresiva y tímida.-bueno solo tartamudeaba con el.-cosa que eran polos opuestos.

Pero esto empezó cuando Plagg, el _Kwami_ el cual le brindaban los poderes del gato negro le comento una vez, pero confiar en su _Kwami_ no era buena idea algunas veces.

-Tienes que ver a tu alrededor, si quieres encontrar a Ladybug pero si yo fuera tu prefería mi queso amo.-dijo llevando su porción de fin de semana que era generosa pero ni siquiera con camberbeth le decía quien estaba detrás de la máscara de su compañera contra el crimen.

Pero solo conocía una sola chica que era capaz de tener momentos de Valor contra la Chloé, que en algunas veces molestaba a sus compañeros de clase y esa era Marinette quien tenía el valor de poder a esa chica en su lugar e inclusive ayudaba a los demás.

Cada vez que pensaba en su compañera de clases podía sentir una calidez que se simulaba a su Lady pero como ellas podían ser algo asi como hermanas gemelas cosa que era imposible, solamente que él quería que la futura diseñadora fuera su Lady.

Tal vez desearía que Marinette fuera Ladybug, sin embargo ella no compartiría un secreto de tal magnitud, pero si estaba confundido e inclusive desaparecía con los ataques de los akumas pero ella era ágil o sino podría estar creando teoría que no tenían que ser la misma persona.-aunque eso seria genial.-pero las dos chicas eran totalmente.

 _Tal vez al fin de derrotar a Hawk Moth y supiera la verdad._

* * *

 _Hola, chic s de tantos borradores al fin algo sale._

 _Volvi y pienso terminar Historie y otras fics, pienso actualizar cada viernes._

 _Para iniciar un fanfic nuevo... Disculpen que después de tanto tiempo se un drabble y no long-shot_

 _pero tratare hacerlo algo largo._

 _Bueno chicos desde un país pequeño en centro ámerica le mando muchas catarinas y gatos negros._

 _Eschando: Indila/Love Story_


End file.
